


some sort of way -larry one shot-

by retrolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrolouis/pseuds/retrolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, Louis has been living in Italy for almost two years, and he always goes on these little morning walks to clear his mind and whatnot. One day, while he's admiring the beauty of his surroundings, he catches a glimpse of a certain boy with long luscious hair in a canoe, drifting down the canal, and he's instantly infatuated with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some sort of way -larry one shot-

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was in the shower, and I thought it'd be pretty fun. It's very simple, so if you're looking for a quick read just to pass the time, this would be great. Also, I'm new to Archive Of Our Own, so if you see anything that isn't right or whatever, tell me, I'd appreciate it! Anyways, enjoy!

The air has a bit of a chill to it, despite it being the first day of spring, Louis notices when he steps out of the doorway of his home. But it was a pleasant cold, the kind that made it feel like you were alive. Louis liked mornings like these, ones where he could take deep breaths of the air and appreciate the beauty of his surroundings without feeling rushed or stressed. They made him happy to be living. With a faint smile of joy on his face, Louis began to stroll down the small road of Venice, Italy. Louis had come here just over a year and a half ago with his college, and simply had to come back. The always present scent of flowers and the sight of the sun reflecting off the water in the canals enticed him, and still did.  
Another thing that Louis enjoyed about Italy, were the people. There were elderly people, who had lived there for most of their lives, who told Louis many stories of what it was like to grow up in Italy, which Louis enjoyed very much. And then there were the people like Louis, fresh out of school and in their prime. There were boys, very lean, beautiful boys, whom Louis loved to check out. Especially their bums. Louis was a fan of bums.  
Louis cut his way across the narrow street, heading for a small restaurant that had seating overlooking the canal. It was his favorite place to eat breakfast, and he considered it an undiscovered gem. He stepped up to the hostess, which was simply a formality, since he always sat in the exact same seat every morning. She playfully rolled her eyes and waved him on, Louis chuckling quietly as he sat in the metal seat. The view was wonderful, especially at this time of day, when the sun was just peeking over the tops of the buildings.

"Just a caffe' e latte, please," Louis ordered, smiling and nodding once at the waiter who quickly jotted it down and walked off. He then leaned back in his seat, arms resting on the sides of the chair. Louis turned to watch the water of the canal, smiling in content, before his eyes drifted over to the shape of a small canoe. It wasn't a special canoe, not at all. It was just like the others in the canal, long and narrow, with paint peeling off the sides. But it wasn't the canoe that had caught Louis' eye. It was the boy inside of it, rowing gracefully through the canal. Louis had never seen anyone like him. He was simply striking, and looked around nineteen or twenty. The boy had a head full of long, soft-looking curls, which he kept off his face with what looked to be a scarf or bandana. Louis had a startlingly strong urge to untie the fabric, and to run his fingers through the luscious hair underneath. Louis' gaze then dropped to the figure's lips. God, were they beautiful lips. Plump, juicy, and a wonderful shade of pink. The lower lip was larger than the upper, and Louis could easily imagine how it would feel gripped in his teeth. He swallowed, feeling extremely vulnerable. But the boy's lips weren't what pulled Louis in, weren't what intoxicated him. It was the eyes on this kid, so large and alert, and green. So stunningly green, almost emerald, and Louis couldn't stop himself from staring. Not even when the boy felt his gaze, and turned up his eyes to catch Louis'. Louis sat, entranced, unable to look away from this intriguing stranger in the canoe below. He and the unknown boy sat that way, eyes locked, for a good several minutes, until the waiter came back and forced Louis' gaze to shift.

"Your drink, sir..." The waiter explained, setting the mug down onto the table. Louis gave a half annoyed nod, and mumbled a short 'thanks'. The poor waiter hurried off, and Louis' head turned almost impossibly fast to see if the lad was still there.

He wasn't.

Louis cursed under his breath, his chest aching in a way that surprised him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was upset that the boy was no longer there.  
Louis attempted to shake the image of the kid with the emerald eyes out of his head and stood up, tossing enough money onto the table to cover the bill. Even though it was unlikely, Louis quickened his pace to see if the beautiful shape of the boy in the canoe was around the bend in the canal. He wasn't there, curse his luck. Louis felt unexplainably crushed, even though he'd just met the kid. Not even met, since Louis hadn't even said a word to him. Which sucked, because the boy probably had a beautiful voice, just like the rest of him.  
Louis turned back around in the direction of his home, walking at a slow and dejected pace. He had felt some sort of connection with that seemingly normal figure, almost at a spiritual level. Like something deep inside of him, something he'd never even known was there, had clicked into place when they'd locked eyes. It had felt pretty amazing, and Louis wanted to hold on to that feeling. But the boy was gone, probably never to be seen by Louis again, and it stung a little. There wasn't anything he could do about it, other than sulk, which he did. For hours. It might have been a little extreme, but Louis just couldn't help it. That boy was probably the most stunning Louis had ever seen, and he wasn't going to just forget him so easily, and that night he dreamed of the eyes, and the lips, and the hair, and grew even more obsessed with a person he didn't know.

Louis woke the next morning abnormally early. He wasn't in the least bit groggy or sleepy, like you'd expect. He was as awake as could be, and the only reason was the young man in the canal. Louis dressed as quickly as he possibly could, ate a biscuit equally as fast, and was out the door and semi-running to see if a certain someone was rowing through the water in a matter of minutes. Louis' heart was pounding in his ears, and his hands were clammy and sweaty. It was crazy how much just the possibility of seeing the lovely stranger excited Louis. 

"Please be there, please be there..." Louis chanted quietly under his breath, trying to weave his way through the people and buildings standing between him and the canal. He was getting loads of annoyed glares from the passerby's, but at this point, he really didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind, and he wasn't going to let anyone slow him down. 

It seemed to take entirely too long to get through the abnormally thick crowd. But when he did reach the canal, he didn't immediately look for Harry. He wanted to revel in the beautiful idea that he'd find the boy, they'd go on a date, and would fall hopelessly in love. It sounded crazy, and it wasn't at all in any way plausible or likely; but he hoped anyway. After breathing out a soft sigh and preparing himself for his insane hopes to be dashed,

he looked up. 

He looked left, and right, anywhere the boy could of been. But just as Louis had feared, he wasn't there. And he was crushed. His heart felt like it was quite literally crumbling. His chest was filled with a massive ache, and his head felt heavy. 

"Dammit, goddammit..." He cursed quietly to himself, knocking himself in the head repeatedly with the palm of his hand. Why hadn't he taken the chance and talked to the boy yesterday? he asked himself. He shouldn't feel so bad, he thought, it was all his fault he'd lost him anyway. With a last shake of his head he turned around, dragging his feet slowly across the cobblestone. And ran right into the chest of a boy, with tan, glowing skin, and bright, shining green eyes. Louis' breath hitched.

"Hey," the deep, raspy, voice behind the rather stunning boy said.

"I'm Harry."


End file.
